pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Phantom Hunters: The Video Game
Case, hope it's okay that I changed the title. I just thought it was more fitting to make it say this instead of ghosts gouls spirits oh my, since it takes place after the events of that episode. -Heinz84 okay that is awsome ill work on the first level and well discuss the next level on the weekend wich you will write next week Casecr (talk) 01:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wondering about the villains and bosses: Do you want them to be based on real life ancient gods or demons, or are you sure you're ok with my stuff like comic-style bad guys? -Heinz84 qho says we cant do both ? like the levels i write will have monsters of mythgolgy and the ones you write will feature comic stlye villians - ;ole i siad yesterday we take turns writeing levels Casecr (talk) 11:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) okay i misspeld but you know what im saying Casecr (talk) 11:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) so heinz buddy ummm .....got any ideas for what to write in the first level since were takeing turns ?Casecr (talk) 16:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, first let me see if I can get this right: You want to want to stage a boss fight every 5 levels maybe? And Each level we are only going to explain the world/location and objective, and name of the level, right? I think maybe the first few levels should take place in Danville, then in later levels, the player travels to a bunch of different places. Have you thought of what worlds to explore yet? -Heinz84 of course i have , the locations - danville , cursed forest wich leads to chernabogs mountin , the outskirts of town , the land of the dead , the sewer systems and mexico , the temple of the serpent god , and nostradamous's crypt/portel to oblivean , ill work on the land of the dead , the last leve and chernabogs mountin and outskirts of town , Casecr (talk) 02:55, November 28, 2010 (UTC) So, let me see if I got how this goes: First, the phantom hunters fight off all the ghosts and demons and what-nots from Danville, and the source seems to be Chernabog's mountain, so they travel there, beat Chernabog, and then find out that he's just a servent to Nostrodomus. So, they begin a journey to the Mayan Temple, in which there is a portal or something to Nostro's realm, and defeat Nostro there. Is that what you were thinking? -Heinz84 10:09 PM 11/27/10 almost.....its an open world game like grand theft auto and red dead redemption and some of the game parodys the undead nightare versions enviroment , sometimes the player gets lost but it doesnt affect the game , but between levels the pantom hunters and the jr phantom hunters would regroup and try to think of a plan , useully in thier headquarters , other times wereever they were at the time , since its an open world games there are side missions for either phineas or vanessa , and places the player needs to investigate Casecr (talk) 11:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Is this sounds a bit long for just one level? Is it really world? Maybe we should say "Mission 1"? because you said that its an open world game, so instead of levels i think missions makes more sense. And later, we'll put in the side missions you were talking about. I just think its a bit early to bring in a boss fight, don't you think? -Heinz84 yeah i think we should , ill fix it - you have any ideas for side missions ? Casecr (talk) 12:24, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well here's one: Maybe at some point, you meet a witch who can break the fear curse Scarecrow casts on a town, and you have to run around for a few different segments, finding the ingrediants she needs, and bringing them to her. Then when she has all the ingrediants, you protecter her from enemies while she casts the spell and releases the curse. How does that sound for one? -Heinz84 Also, maybe if the player goes out in the wilderness, and they find maybe a lost, hurt civilian, and they have to maybe bring them back to a safe settlement. Maybe one civillian lost his food or a weapon of some sort somewhere, so you have to go back find it for them. And maybe Vanessa could have to help lock down or defend Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. for Heinz. And are there going to be vehicles? -Heinz84 heres one the ghost traps get deystroyed and a sawrm of vengeful ghost's fill the area , and the player must recruite all the positive ghosts and help tem rebuild the traps and fight the evil ghosts For Main Mission 2, how about if while the PH Jrs are interrogating the litch, the srs have to go around town and set up ghost traps and things to try and hold back more evil ghosts? -Heinz84 okay remeber we are takeing turns writeing story missions so you write that mission down and ill write mission 3 Casecr (talk) 12:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Health System Hey. Sorry I hadn't worked on this page in a while. I've been really Busy with school lately! I was wondering how the health system in this game was going to work. Is it like Halo (and many other shooters) where you take some damage, so then find some cover and it will recharge after a few seconds, or like Half-Life and ODST where you find health pacs to recharge. Or maybe there's a shield system that recharges after a few seconds, and you find health packs to recharge. Or what? What did you have in mind for this? -Heinz84 i just got the first boss on now Casecr (talk) 23:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been able to work here for a while. Again, busy with school. I see you posted the next mission. For the next few, what happens next, were you thinking? I can't decide if they should go after Chernabog now (though i'd perfer they didn't right after beating the behemoth), or is he sending more minions they have to protect the town from? Or are they searching for more weapons and tools they can use against him? Or what were you thinking? -Heinz84 12:08 PM 01/07/10 you could write the next couple of levels , i sorta pictured that the player would spend the next few missons with the others exporeing the forest that leads to chernabogs mountin , in which they battle forest spirits such as the wendigo (not a boss but enemey encounters) then a misson were they travel the mountins avoiding the evil spirits and what not and then they fight chernabog next Casecr (talk) 20:57, January 7, 2011 (UTC)